This invention represents an evolution of the solar water heater claimed by Patent application MX/a/2010/005129 and comprises an improved solar water heater embedding an electrical backup allowing for the continuous supply of hot water to the user independently of the weather conditions and that, with a vertical cylinder shape, embeds all the essential elements in a single compact assembly that works under atmospheric pressure and comprises therein a floodlight in the north facing side, which allows for the reception of the direct solar radiation and reflected in the 360° of the solar collector during daytime.
The object of this invention is to improve the functionality of the solar heater claimed by patent application MX/a/2010/005129, increasing the efficiency of the solar radiation collection system, of the heat to liquid conveyance medium system, of the heated liquid heat retention system and of the heated liquid supply system and changing the design of the solar heater such that the apparatus allows not just for water heating, but other liquid fluids heating.